1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting an alarm, and more particularly, to a method of setting a time alarm in a mobile communication terminal and an apparatus for implementing the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for setting a time alarm using the mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a time alarm function is provided to a mobile communication terminal. A user can program an alarm to ring at a predetermined time set by the user using the time alarm function. A process of setting an alarm in a mobile communication terminal by a user, and a process of outputting an alarm ring from the mobile communication terminal are explained as follows.
First, a user selects a menu for setting an alarm from various menus provided in a mobile communication terminal. When the menu associated with setting the alarm is selected, the mobile communication terminal displays an input screen to allow the user to input an alarm time (and alarm interval) and an alarm ring type. The user then inputs the desired alarm time (and alarm interval) and the alarm ring type. Thereafter, when the inputted alarm time coincides with the actual time, the mobile communication terminal outputs the alarm sound or ring.
In the related art for setting an alarm in a mobile communication terminal, the time displayed on the mobile communication terminal indicates the current time with respect to the city where the mobile communication terminal is located. As such, the user is unable to set the alarm using the time of another city located in a different time zone. In other words, in the process of setting the time alarm, a user is allowed to select the alarm time (and alarm interval) and the alarm sound (or ring type) only and has no opportunity to select the alarm time associated with the actual time of another city.
In order for the user to set the alarm according to the time of the city in which the mobile communication terminal is located, the following process is required.
First, the user voluntarily calculates the time difference (e.g., 14 hour difference) between a current city and a different city. Thereafter, the user directly converts the alarm time (10:00 AM, Seoul) of the currently located city to the alarm time (02:00 PM, New York) of the different city using the calculated time difference. After the alarm time conversion is completed, the user executes a time alarm function of the mobile communication terminal to input the converted alarm time. Lastly, the mobile communication terminal activates an alarm sound or ring when the converted alarm time matches the actual time.
A problem associated with the conventional art is that, in order for the user to set the alarm using the time of a different city as a basis, the user has to manually execute the above-described procedures.